Kansas City
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Tú sonriendo, yo sonriendo. -Intentaba encontrar las palabras para decir que me gustaría intentarlo contigo.- Y recuerdo que en ese entonces, fui feliz.


_**Hey!**_

Después de un largo descanso (Si así le pueden llamar ustedes al hecho de que entre a la universidad) he vuelto con un fic basado en una canción que simplemente adoro, "Kansas City" de grupo "Despistaos", escúchenla si lo desean.

Este es algo como mi regreso a Fanfiction. Espero actualizar las próximas historias pronto y que celebren o no las fiestas navideñas se la hayan pasado un buen rato.

La canción en que se basó el fic no me pertenece, ni los personajes utilizados, tan solo la trama y el cinismo de publicarlo en internet.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Kansas City.**_

* * *

No entendía como habíamos llegado aquí. A estar los dos sentados al lado, frente a un escritorio con un papel que firmar.

No quería pensar. Sin embargo, ya lo estaba haciendo. Recordaba cuando nos conocimos, nuestro noviazgo, las noches en que simplemente hacíamos nada, nos abrazábamos, nos besábamos… esas noches con pasión y locura.

Recuerdo haber sido yo el que dio el primer paso.

* * *

Era el último día que pasaríamos en Palm Woods. Ninguno tenía una relación amorosa y empacábamos nuestras cosas.

-Fue bueno mientras duro.- Comente con una sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de la tristeza inmensa de dejar nuestra carrera musical, no podía negar sentirme más libre en lugar de nostálgico.

-Seguro.- Fue la única respuesta.

No me sentí ofendido, tan solo ignorado. Y eso era peor.

Seguí doblando mi ropa en la maleta. Tú hacías lo mismo, cada uno en su cama. No quería seguir haciendo esto, la verdad, estaba muy cansado.

Hice la maleta a un lado y la ropa también y me recosté en la cama sin que te dieras cuenta.

-¿Logs?

-¿Qué pasa?- Te mire. Parecías un poco molesto.

-Debes de terminar de empacar, ya está anocheciendo y saldremos dentro de unas horas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero…- Deje escapar un suspiro.

Solamente me miraste. Y me sentí incómodo. Te sonreí. Me sonreíste y te invite a recostarte un rato conmigo, golpeando con suavidad el colchón.

Pude ver la indecisión en tus ojos. Pero al final, cediste sin remedio. Tal vez por eso me gustabas… ¡¿Qué va?! Por eso estaba enamorado de ti. La manera en que siempre cedes ante mis palabras, me hace sentir un poco más amado.

Pase mi mano por tus hombros y me sentí el chico más feliz por breves instantes.

-Parece increíble que no dormiremos de nuevo en esta habitación.- Escuche que decías. Estaba de acuerdo. Todos los momentos que pasamos en esa habitación, en ese departamento y en Palm Woods serían difíciles de olvidar y también, era difícil aceptar que no llegarían nuevos recuerdos a la colección.

También me parecía increíble que estuviese enamorado de ti por más de un año y aún no me animara a decir al menos mi orientación sexual.

Me asustaba lo que pensaras. Mi mejor amigo… si él me rechazaba ¿Qué podía esperar de los demás?

-Lo sé.- Conteste con lentitud.- Y será difícil olvidar todo lo vivido aquí.- Dije, sin pensarlo mucho.

Ambos guardamos silencio. No había incomodidad, ni ganas de llenar el vació, ni nada. Tan solo sentía la gran urgencia de no terminar jamás este momento.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?- Ni siquiera sé porque empecé a hablar.

-Por supuesto. ¡Somos mejores amigos! ¿O no?

-Supongo.- Sonreí con malicia, mientras me golpeabas ligeramente con tu puño el hombro.- Veras… estoy enamorado de alguien.

Te levantaste más rápido que Carlos, cuando escuchaba la palabra banderilla.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Sonabas sorprendido, no me lo esperaba de esa manera.

-Ya sabes, quiero estar con otra persona para besarnos y…

Hiciste algunos gestos extraños y me seguiste mirando.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Sabe algo? Amigo, ¡Nos vamos en unas horas!

Y es el momento donde comenzaría el drama.- No es una chica.

-¿Es una mujer?- No pareciste entender el punto.

-No.- Infle mis pulmones lo más que pude.- Me gustan los chicos.

Tú cara pareció más sorprendida aún, pero no dijiste nada por unos segundos. No pude hacer otra cosa más que preocuparme.

-¡Wow! Logie… no pensé que tú…- Negaste con la cabeza. Te sentaste a mi lado y me tomaste del hombro.- ¿Sabes que salimos en un par de horas? ¡Ve a decirle a ese chico que lo amas!

-No creo que él me ame…

-¿Cómo lo descubrirás si nunca se lo dices?- Entonces, te bese. No me importo nada. Solamente cerré los ojos, uní mis labios con los tuyos y deje al mundo por un lado.

No sentí respuesta por parte tuya. El problema era que no había aprobación ni negación. Sentí unas ligeras ganas de llorar.

Me separe y abrí los ojos, en busca de tu mirada. Tenías los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

Puse atención en mí, me encontraba igual.

-Di algo, por favor.- Abriste los ojos cuando pronuncie esas palabras.

No supe que interpretar con esa mirada era algo… diferente. Jamás había recibido esa mirada después de un beso. Pero ese no era el problema, más era su significado.

Parpadeaste varias veces, sin decir nada. Me sentía incapaz de hacer algo, para arreglarlo si lo había roto o para celebrar si había estado bien.

Sentía más ansias con el pasar de las manecillas del reloj, mi estómago explotaría si no recibía una respuesta, no importaba cual, necesitaba saberlo ahora.

-Logs yo…- No había empezado bien la oración, tu voz sonaba cansada, monótona.

-No te preocupes.- Interrumpí.- Te puedes ahorrar tu sermón de la amistad y…

-Cállate.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Jamás me habías hablado de esa manera. Sentí morirse un poco de mí.

-Estoy intentando buscar las palabras correctas para decírtelo.

-Tan solo di lo de siempre, somos mejores amigos, además de ser hombres. Lo nuestro no puede ser…

-¡CALLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

Esta vez me sentí peor. Aunque he de admitir, era mi culpa.

-¿Me dejaras hablar?- Tomaste mi mano y me miraste. Asentí lentamente, aun sin poder afrontar todo lo ocurrido.- Estoy intentando decir…- Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación.

Empecé a mirar la habitación, ahora vacía y llena a la vez. Ya no tenía nuestros cuadros, ni nuestra ropa, ni nada que diera indicio de vida en el lugar. Las camas y algunos muebles seguían ahí, intactos. Pertenecían a Palm Woods y seguro Bitters enloquecería se desapareciera una lámpara o cualquier cosa...

De pronto y sin un aviso claro, sentí de nuevo tus labios con mis labios. En una rara guerra en donde los dos vencíamos y a la vez perecíamos.

Nos separamos. Ahora sonreías y yo igual.

-Intentaba encontrar las palabras para decir que me gustaría intentarlo contigo.- Y entonces fui feliz.

* * *

Nuestra relación no podía ir mejor. Ambos estudiábamos. Tú estudiabas por alguna extraña razón, gastronomía. Algo que nadie veía venir de tú parte.

Yo, estudiaba medicina. Aunque para ser sincero, algo me decía que no era del todo mi profesión. Me sentía estúpido ante mis compañeros. Pero siempre me hacías sentir mejor. Siempre, gracias a ti, recordaba mis sueños y lo que en verdad quería.

* * *

Recuerdo una bella tarde. Era verano y ambos nos encontrábamos de vacaciones… en el parque cerca de casa.

El atardecer era más que hermoso. Niños corrían alegres por todos lados, jugaban a la pelota o a cualquier cosa. Sus padres los observaban, disfrutando de sus travesuras e intentaban guardar su seguridad.

Parejas se encontraban dando un paseo por el parque. Felices, abrazados… sin nada de preocupaciones. Luego estábamos los dos. Un par de hombres enamorados, a tan solo un año de terminar sus carreras e imaginando que sería de sus vidas en un futuro no muy lejano.

Recostados en la suave y ligeramente mojada yerba, tú recostado en mi regazo mientras mirábamos el atardecer. No hablábamos de nada, no nos besábamos, no hacíamos nada, más que disfrutar el momento.

Me levante un poco y me miraste.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Me lo pensé dos veces antes de decirlo claramente.

-No creo que te agrade la pregunta.- Admití.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho de ser amigos y unos buenos años de relación. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Lo dije así, sin un breve sermón o algo de lo que te pudieses agarrar para no tener esas palabras de sorpresa.

-Logan yo…- Fue entonces que saque el par de anillos de mi bolsillo. No eran muy caros, pero tenían un significado enorme.

Sonreí. Sonreíste y nos besamos.- Claro que me casaría contigo.

* * *

Y ahora estábamos aquí. Uno sentado junto al otro con un papel que firmar.

No quería pensar, pero ya lo había hecho. No quería pensar en esos recuerdos hermosos de nuestra relación. No quería recordar más como los prejuicios fueron desapareciendo de nosotros. De esa amistad que tuvimos para convertirse en amor… en amor de un hombre a otro hombre.

No quería pensar en aquella media tarde después de proponerte matrimonio, porque eso era recordar la primera vez en que hicimos el amor y nos volvimos uno. En que olvidamos que nuestros padres no estaban de acuerdo. Y que James y Carlos no eran más nuestros amigos.

-¿Están seguros de lo que van a hacer?- Dijo la mujer, sentada frente a nosotros.

-Sí.- Dijiste con decisión.

Te vi tomar la pluma y disponerte a firmar.

En esos instantes tampoco quería recordar todo lo romántico que llegamos a ser y lo obsceno de nuestra relación.

No quería pensar tampoco en la noche anterior, donde ambos nos deshicimos una vez más de los prejuicios… pero esta vez no nos volvimos uno.

Terminaste de firmar y era mi turno. Pude percibir en tú mirada todos los sentimientos de ayer, que nos buscamos justo antes de perdernos para siempre.

Tome la pluma y sin decir nada más, me dispuse a firmar. Con cada letra que escribía, sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho.

En donde no quería recordar nada en absoluto, pero los recuerdos me golpeaban con fuerza.

Cuando casi terminaba, recordé el peor y mejor recuerdo de todos.

* * *

_Tú sonriendo, yo sonriendo._

_-Intentaba encontrar las palabras para decir que me gustaría intentarlo contigo.- Y recuerdo que en ese entonces, fui feliz._

* * *

Entonces termine de escribir.

-Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight ustedes están oficialmente **divorciados**.

* * *

Salimos juntos y separados. Quedamos fuera del edificio. El día era frío y nublado.

-Es el fin.- Dijiste.

-Te prometo que no te echare de menos.- Dije, intentando convencerme más a mí que a ti.

-Lo que tú digas.- Te diste media vuelta y te alejaste de mí, de mi vida, para siempre.

* * *

La rutina había regresado y los días pasado. Me dedicaba de lleno a mi trabajo, que junto con mi rutina, estaba manchada de silencio y me sorprende aunque sonría, que lloro a mares por dentro.

Y lamento mucho, Kendall, que nunca sabrás cuanto me arrepiento de firmar aquel contrato y de jurarnos no romperlo.

El cual decía "**No me quieres. No te quiero**"

_**Y te prometo que no te echare de menos... o al menos, dire que lo intenté.  
**_

* * *

Gracias por leer.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
